


Comfort

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru felt bad for Makoto, he must do something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Takeru brought Makoto to Daitenkuuji Temple after a battle, they are exhausted but Takeru were worried if Makoto got any injuries. He also couldn’t take Alan’s words away of his mind. Why he said that ‘Takeru will never be Makoto’s first’? What he means by that? Takeru was very confused.

With Onari’s help, he laid Makoto down in his futon. Worried, he asked Onari to bring some kind of medicine, though he wanted to be alone with Makoto for a while.

“Makoto-niichan, are you okay?” Takeru asked while looked at him, trying to find any injury.

“I’m just a little exhausted.” Makoto coldly answered. “You didn’t need to ask Onari for medicines.”

“I guess I was a little too worried.”

Takeru laughed before the silence becomes predominant in the place. Takeru was again thinking about what Alan said. It was bothering him more than he could imagine, so he couldn’t help but ask about that.

“What Alan means…” He made a break, sighing. “…by ‘I’ll never your first’?”

Makoto sighed, he could keep just by himself but Takeru wouldn’t understand any of his excuses. Also, he knows Takeru will understand him.

“That time we had sex wasn’t my first time. I did with Alan several times before.” There was an uncomfortable silence, Takeru looked really surprised with what he heard. “But it wasn’t a good experience at all. Actually, it was very painful.” He stood up, sitting next to Takeru.

“Makoto-niichan…”

Takeru was feeling so bad for Makoto. He made him so happy and loved in his first time and he couldn’t feel the same way. Takeru could imagine Makoto’s pain. He wanted to do something to change that.

He couldn’t change that, but he could try to make Makoto feel loved.

Takeru pressed his lips against Makoto’s in a passionate kiss. Makoto was surprised with that but let it happen, he loved to feel Takeru’s soft lips. His hands touched Makoto’s body while he kissed him even deeper, taking his clothes piece by piece.

“Please… let me take the control this time…”

Takeru softly whispered while Makoto took his clothes off. They became a while just touching each other’s body while Takeru gave various kisses around Makoto’s neck. Is was Takeru knew how his touch delighted him.

Takeru picked some gel to finally enter inside Makoto. He was a little worried with what is about to happen, but he will endure it, he already did many times with Alan. He didn’t wanted to hurt Takeru’s feelings. Takeru gave Makoto another kiss while his cock moved inside Makoto, remembering to be as gentle as possible to not hurt him.

Takeru’s movements gradually became quicker and Makoto couldn’t help but moan at that, it’s such a good feeling that he never felt before. Takeru just watched Makoto’s reactions while stroking his hair, asking from time to time if he wasn’t hurt so he can quick his movements.

“Takeru… that’s so good…”

Makoto keep moaning to him and this is so good. He wanted more, he wanted Makoto to moan louder, but he is too shy for this. Makoto couldn’t help teasing him by moaning more.

“Makoto-niichan moan louder please, I like to hear…” Takeru finally said it, after a long sigh.

Makoto smiled after hearing that and did what his love wanted. Takeru’s hands touched his bare skin while he keep moaning loud to him.

“Go d-deeper… t-that’s so fucking good…” He barely could talk, it’s too much pleasure.

Takeru’s tiny hands touched Makoto’s cock, making quick movements. Makoto hold him tight, moaning hard. Takeru keep his movements, giving Makoto soft kisses.

“You are so precious for me. I love you so much…”

Takeru soft said on Makoto’s ear. He loved how Takeru made him feel so loved, he wanted to be at Takeru’s side more, be this close with him more times. His orgasm came and was one of the best he had because it was with the love of his live. Takeru could feel lots of cum thorough his hand.

Takeru cleaned his hand with his mouth, leaving half of the cum for Makoto to taste. Soon he felt his own orgasm coming. After that, the couple laid down next to each other, breathing hard and smiling to each other. They keep like this for a while, until Takeru started to clean Makoto and lay in his arms.

“I love you Makoto-niichan. I hope I’ve made you happy.” Takeru said, burying his face on Makoto’s chest.

“You made. I’m so glad I’m with you, Takeru.” Makoto stroke his hair until both fell asleep, with Makoto holding him tight.

* * *

 

“You are not going!” Akari yelled, while pulling Onari against her.

“But Takeru-dono and Makoto-dono are in trouble.” Onari said while going towards Takeru’s bedroom, only to be stopped by Akari again. “I heard Makoto-dono yelling from the bedroom, they need me.”

“They are totally fine! What you heard just means that the last thing they want is us. Leave them alone for a while.”

Onari gave up of going, although still confused.


End file.
